


A Thing For That

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Brother/Brother Incest, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Durincest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Food Kink, Incest, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Fili and Kili have one more night together, knowing that in the morning, they should stop their wrong relationship. Then, when they’re older, Kili buys a Japanese schoolgirl uniform as a surprise for Fili and the two lovers have a lot of fun! And Fili has a special, chocolaty surprise for Kili's birthday!
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Song: “One More Night” by Maroon 5

“So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night”

-Maroon 5, “One More Night”

“Kili!” Fili shouted through the house, barely missing the door, as it slammed shut in his face.

“Fuck off, Fili!” the angry brunette huffed from the other side of his bedroom door.

“Damn it, Kee! Why are you so pissed? You can still have the car for archery practice after I’m done with my date!” Fili yelled through the wood, temper rising each moment his little brother stubbornly refused to talk to him.

It had been…a month? One month since they had…done those things, things that brothers were not supposed to do. Each time one of them broke down they promised, promised it would be the last time; but clearly that wasn’t enough. When Fili had found himself pacing outside Kili’s bedroom door last night, while their mom slept down the hall unaware, he had decided something needed to change. So he had a date tonight, and somehow he thought Kili’s anger was over more than just him using their shared car close to when he needed it for archery practice.

“Kili! Kili! Kili!” Fili shouted, pounding on the door with his fist as Kili remained stubbornly silent on the other side, except for the slight, perhaps imagined whimpers the elder could hear, hoping to God that wasn’t his little brother crying-because then he would really hate himself and not just because they liked to mess around in the dark together.

“Boys! Cut it out!” Dis shouted up the stairs, “Fili! Leave your brother alone, just take the minivan for you date and let him use your car for practice,” she reasoned.

“The minivan mom? Are you serious?” Fili replied cuttingly, “Like that’s gonna impress her, some college guy I am…living at home, going to community college, and driving my mom’s minivan,” he scoffed.

“Well, Fili, if she’s really that shallow that she wouldn’t want to date you because of those reasons then I suppose she isn’t worth your time,” Dis leveled back, exasperated with both of her sons who somehow still managed to argue and fight like they had when they were four year olds.

Fili crashed his open palm into the shut door once more before stomping off to get ready for his date. Feeling sick all over at the thought that he had upset his little brother, angry or sad, he hated when Kili wasn’t happy.

It was awful, he wasn’t attracted to the girl at all, and she was terribly rude to him, the server, and just anyone who happened to pass in their general vicinity. Really, he didn’t know why he tried anymore; clearly his sick obsession with his baby brother wasn’t going away anytime soon. Kee, perfect Kee who was gorgeous with his long, fine, dark hair and expressive chocolate eyes; Kili who was funny and smart, who could always make him smile…who he could always make fall apart under his hands, almost without effort…he was everything and anything the elder could ever want, and he really didn’t see that changing no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many ‘one more night’s’ they had.

When Fili got home that night, reeking of the girl’s strong, overpowering perfume from the hug she had forced on him at the door, he barely saw the flash of Kili’s dark hair before he disappeared into his bedroom once more, slamming the door shut in the blonde’s face. Fili hung his head dejectedly and trudged off to bed, curling up alone under the covers, and watching the moonlight shift into patterns against the worn carpet as he tried to fall asleep.

He couldn’t sleep, everything felt wrong. Kili was upset. Fili smelled wrong still, the shower he had taken couldn’t wash his date away…and the more he thought of his baby brother, alone in the dark, he could feel his body awakening and stirring amorously, responding to Kili without the younger even needing to call.

Fili found himself fumbling at Kili’s door, shuffling through with a silent curse at the noise he had made, and pausing briefly to listen for their mom’s snoring from down the hall-good, she was still asleep. He saw Kili curled into a sad, lonely ball in the middle of the mattress and sighed, his younger brother didn’t think what they did was wrong, couldn’t see the sickness in their actions, and every time Fili tried to put a stop to it-it broke his heart. They couldn’t continue though, and Fili knew he would hate himself for this in the morning, but he just-he needed just one more night, just one more and then, really it should stop.

He climbed into bed behind Kili and flinched as he saw the brunette’s thin shoulders heave with a sob, “Shhh Kee, I’m here baby,” he cooed into the darkness.

“Till you leave me again,” he choked out hoarsely, before breaking back down into tearful sobs.

Fili scooted closer and pushed his warm body against Kili’s, wincing as his throbbing erection rubbed against the younger’s body through their clothes. He hoped his little brother didn’t think that’s the only reason he came to his room in the night, he really was hopelessly in love with the brunette, terribly so.

Fili pushed his mouth close to Kili’s ear and soothed, “Kee, I’ll always be here for you, as your brother, you know that.”

“Y-you know…” Kili sobbed, coughing and sniffling as he tried to push the words out, “You know that’s not what I want...that’s not what you want, Fee!”

Fili nodded, bumping his chin into Kili’s shoulder softly, “I’m in love with you Kee, always have been, really,” he breathed; he had never said the words before, but then, Kili had never really been this upset before.

“I love you too Fee,” Kili sobbed, “B-but why, why can’t you just be with me, then?”

“You know why, Kili, it’s illegal. Fuck, Kee, I could go to jail for this, you’re not even eighteen, and you’re my little brother,” Fili whispered back, the fear of the consequences if they were found out wrapping around his heart like icy claws.

“W-when I’m eighteen? Can we…can we be together then?” Kili asked quietly, trying to calm his heaving breath before he got the hiccups.

Fili sighed, honestly not knowing how he wanted to respond to that. He wanted to say yes, but then…it would still be illegal because they were brothers, even if Kili would be of age then.

“Maybe, Kee, I dunno,” Fili said softly.

“Can we have one more night?” Kili asked desperately, parroting the sentiment they had said to each other for so long now.

“Yeah, baby, one more night,” Fili answered, knowing he shouldn’t but not able to really say ‘no’. Isn’t this why he had snuck into the younger’s room anyways? To comfort him…and to have another of their ‘one more nights’.

Kili rolled over and wiped his tears on the sleeve of his t-shirt before quickly reaching his hand down into Fili’s flannel pajama pants. Fili moaned quietly at the younger’s ardent touches, palming his aching cock with firm pressure before he swiped the pad of his thumb across the weeping slit in a delicious rub. Kili reached behind him to the pillows and grabbed the small bottle of lube he had hidden there on the chance Fili would always come back and unsnapped the cap before slicking his free hand up.

Fili bit down on Kili’s shoulder and groaned nearly silently into his baby brother’s flesh. God, but he loved it when the younger would stretch himself open like this; all for him, only him, Kili would always belong to him like this.

Kili quickly pushed two lubed fingers into his tight hole and stifled his panting moans by turning his head into the pillow, loving the stretch as he fingered himself under his pants. They never had the courage to fully undress, to really take their time. They were always so scared their mom would walk in. Kili jammed a third finger into his stretched hole, searching for his prostrate gland and nearly biting his lip bloody as he tried to keep his blissful noises inside.

Fili pushed up onto his knees and pulled his cock out of the flap in the front of his pants before grabbing at the younger’s hips and pulling his ass back towards himself, forcing the brunette into a kneeling position and pulling his pajama pants down to mid-thigh. Kili pulled his fingers out of himself and left his hole stretched and gaping, ready for Fili’s cock to fill it.

“Baby?” Fili breathed out, always needing to hear Kili’s consent, no matter how many times they had fucked like this.

“Please, Fee,” Kili whimpered out into the dark before pushing his face back into the pillows to stifle his moans.

Fili sunk into his baby brother with a thick push, filling his cavity in a tight stretch and pushing his fist against his mouth to hush his groans. Kili trembled, his tight slit spasming and clenching wildly around the penetrating intrusion before he moved his hand up to rub at his own swollen prick through his pajama pants. Fili pulled back and snapped his hips forward, rocking into his baby brother again and again with short, sharp thrusts that mercilessly pegged against the hard bump inside the younger that the elder had learned to find with his cock so long ago.

It was fast and hard, quick and fumbled, rushed, but oh so good-it was always good. Fili had found his heaven in Kili and nothing could change that when he was balls deep inside him. Before he knew it, Fili’s hips were stuttering and he was emptying himself inside his little brother as the brunette convulsed and clenched around him, releasing his own seed into his soiled pajama pants as he tugged on his short, fat prick insistently.

When Fili pulled out and they yanked their pajama pants back up, not even caring as their spunk dried inside damply, they curled up together under the blanket after Kili stuffed the incriminating bottle of lube back into one of the pillows. Thanking God that their mom now considered him ‘old enough to make his own bed’ and wouldn’t be snooping.

“Would you stay, Fee?” Kili rasped out quietly.

Fili curled himself tighter around his little brother and pushed small, wet kisses all over the younger’s upturned, innocent face, “For a little while, baby, then you know I’ve got to go,” he whispered.

Kili snuggled into Fili’s chest and murmured, “Love you, Fee.”

Fili gulped and felt his stomach sinking with guilt, what he was doing was so wrong, he was sick; but he just couldn’t bring himself to want to stop when he held Kili in his arms like this. He loved his baby brother so much, too much, and was sure he always would. After all, this had been the last time, they had wanted one more night, one last night, and had gotten it. Though Fili felt himself resolve that in the morning, he would try harder to be a better person, a better brother. Maybe he wouldn’t date anyone, he couldn’t bear to see his little brother so upset like he had been, but he wouldn’t pervert Kili anymore with his sick desires.

“Love you too, Kee,” he whispered forlornly into the dark room, feeling his heart swell and sink all at once while the younger nuzzled against him affectionately.

It had been the last time, it had to be.


	2. Cheeky Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili buys a Japanese schoolgirl uniform as a surprise for Fili and the two lovers have a lot of fun!

Kili could hear Fili’s keys jingling at the door and excitement coursed through him, tempered with slight nervousness. He truly hoped Fili would feel the same way he did, that his lover would be attracted to him like this. They had never explored anything that could be remotely defined as ‘kinky’. No toys, costumes or lingerie, or even verbal play. Honestly, the faintest hints of anything to be considered as such had never crossed Kili’s mind as desirous or otherwise, until now.

Kili had only tried on the little Japanese schoolgirl costume as a laugh, thinking it would be a funny Halloween choice; but once he had glanced at himself in the mirror, eyes roaming over the minuscule, navy blue, pleated skirt, and the white, sailor-esque top with the attached navy blue collar, complete with red neck tie-he had quickly put his regular clothes back on and purchased the costume without a pause. He rushed home and dawned the cute costume happily, waiting for his big brother to get home from work to see what the younger had been up to after his classes had let out.

He knew their relationship was messed up at best, definitely illegal at worst, but Fili made him happy in a way no other person he had ever dated could. He had lost his virginity to Fili so many years ago; still a youth in high school, struggling his way through the social monstrosity that grouped teens could create, and trying to figure out why he just couldn’t stop masturbating to the thought of his older brother above him, filling him.

Fili had also harbored his own hidden affections, and in focusing so hard on keeping his inappropriate feelings for his baby brother from their mom, the elder had unintentionally been caught by surprise when Kili had finally approached him one night, in tears, and poured his poor heart out to his big brother all about the awful things he was feeling for the elder, but couldn’t control. They had been lovers for years since, but Fili had insisted Kili try and date others once he had graduated High School; trying desperately to give his little brother a good life, a real chance at normality and happiness with someone who he could never really claim in public as long as they were known to be brothers.

Kili had tried to date a few others but the nights always ended in heartache. Kili would come home in tears, feeling horrible for leaving Fili behind, tangled up with feelings of rejection and hurt that the elder would even push him to do so; while Fili would be at home alone, making himself physically ill over the thoughts of others dating his baby brother, his Kili, smiling at him, laying their hands on him…he would shiver and quake with angst over it all. He was only trying to do right by his little brother, never wanting to have taken advantage of him or ruined his youth…but Kili had come to him with so much desire, so much want, and had demanded Fili make him his, to keep him forever.

Now here they were, living in a new town, disavowed from their disgusted family, with new last names and new lives. Fili worked at a small publishing company, as an editor; and Kili was in college, studying to become an accountant-he loved numbers, always had, while Fili was more inclined towards the passionate way he could paint pictures with words. Fili was an editor by day but a writer by night, hoping to one day have the courage to publish his works. With their changed names, they had donned rings and had a small, private wedding. They were now utterly domestic and their neighbors would never suspect them to be brothers, runaways, and the very definition of star-crossed lovers, only with a happy ending.

Kili pushed his knees together, closing his legs underneath the tiny skirt, trying to hide the bulging erection he was already sporting at just the thought of being fucked by his big brother in such a get-up. He could feel himself trembling in anticipation as the door swung open and swore he could hear his heartbeat pumping in his ears. When he head Fili’s surprised gasp from the doorway followed by the door slamming and clicking shut, Kili squeezed his eyes closed tightly and hoped his little skirt wasn’t tented too badly with his swollen prick while his hands nervously fiddled with the silky, red tie around his collar.

“Kee?” Fili breathed from nearby the couch, sounding almost unsure, as his voice was hoarse with emotion-desire, perhaps?

Kili kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see his brother’s facial expression if it was indeed disgust he was being greeted with, “Fili?” he squeaked insecurely.

“I-is this for me, little Kee?” Fili breathed, hardly daring to believe his baby brother would dress up so enticingly for the elder’s sexual enjoyment, and not wanting to fluster the younger with the raging arousal coursing through him at the site of the delectable brunette perched upon the couch in the tiny uniform.

Kili bit his lip and whimpered, now or never, “It is,” he whispered shakily, “Do you like it?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Fili rasped, as if his chest had been punched out, feeling almost light-headed as his cock steadily filled upon noticing the tenting in Kili’s tiny, pleated skirt; his baby brother was entirely turned on by this too.

Fili pounced on top of Kili, knocking their knees together awkwardly and causing them both to moan as their hardened erections brushed together through their clothing. Kili finally opened his eyes and smiled radiantly at the look of utter passion and desire shining in Fili’s face, his sapphire eyes blown with lust as his hands already began to wander across the brunette’s body, tugging and tweaking the little uniform as he went. Fili brought their lips together in a wet kiss, slipping and sliding his tongue along Kili’s bottom lip until the brunette opened to him with a loud moan. Their tongues tangled momentarily before Fili pulled back and placed feathery kisses all across Kili’s face, murmuring sweet nothings as he went while the brunette quivered underneath his heavy form.

Fili ran his teeth along the edge of Kili’s ear and bit down on the lobe, sucking lightly while the brunette gasped and moaned as his sweet spot was attended to. Fili’s hands swept lower along his body and found the hidden erection underneath Kili’s skirt, palming and rubbing at it possessively through the thin fabric while the brunette wiggled and whined against the blonde’s chest.

Fili pulled his hands away from Kili’s eager arousal and tugged at the edge of the skirt playfully, “What’s underneath the skirt, little brother?” he smirked lasciviously at the thin brunette underneath him.

“W-why don’t you push it up and find out,” Kili sassed back, trying and failing to sound cool and casual, instead bursting into excited giggles.

“I might just do that, Kee,” Fili grinned like a fiend and put his warm, large hands firmly below Kili’s knees, moving them slowly up the brunette’s long legs in a sensual and teasing pet.

Kili giggled wildly while his whole face and neck heated up in a furious blush, squirming while Fili’s questing fingers snaked up his smooth thighs, edging ever closer to the short, little skirt he was wearing. The blonde tugged the pleated skirt up and licked his lips wickedly at the sight of his baby brother’s rosy, hardened member bobbing excitedly while Kili bucked his hips towards the air in anticipation. Fili bent low and swallowed the brunette’s cock whole, dragging gasping moans from his brother’s lips as he gulped thickly around the swollen crown.

Fili pulled off long enough to murmur, “You’ve been a bad girl, Kee,” smirking at the way his words had the brunette mewling and arching underneath his thick hands, pinning the bony brunette to the couch at his jutting hips.

The elder plunged down on the younger’s prick again, pushing the long member all the way to the back of his throat before swallowing around the head once more in a delicious massage.

“P-punish me, Fee,” Kili moaned breathlessly.

Fili popped Kili’s cock out of his mouth with a rude sucking noise before looking at the younger’s face appraisingly; was he really into this? The half-lidded gaze, panting breaths, and eagerly twitching prick convinced Fili that his baby brother was in fact getting way off on this, and he eyed the younger salaciously before gripping his dick tightly in his warm, thick fist.

Fili pumped Kili’s dick a few times while the younger bucked into his fist, before saying firmly, “I’m gonna have to punish you, naughty girl,” as the brunette shivered in aroused delight.

The elder let go of the younger’s cock, ignoring the protesting whines, and grabbed the red scarf from around Kili’s neck, tugging it away from the rest of the uniform and quickly winding it over the brunette’s eyes, blinding him. Fili tied the scarf in a firm knot behind Kili’s head while the younger’s mouth popped open in surprise at the forward actions.

“Fee?” Kili squeaked uncertainly.

“I’m punishing you, little girl,” Fili chuckled darkly while Kili only quivered at the lustful promised behind the elder’s words.

Fili then went to grab their lube, leaving Kili alone and whining, before returning and encouraging the brunette to lay back and scoot his ass forward so he was all laid out prettily on the couch. Feet braced on the coffee table, back arched against the cushions, legs spread wide and revealing Kili’s throbbing sex and quivering rosebud to the blonde’s salacious gaze, all while blindfolded and still in the tiny, schoolgirl uniform. Fili felt his dick twitching in his pants, probably already leaking precum everywhere; his baby brother had never been so fuckable.

Fili knelt down in between Kili’s legs and slicked his fingers up while rudely rubbing and massaging the clear liquid all over the younger’s revealed behind and tight pucker. He smirked each time Kili flinched and whined, at each pass of his thick, sticky fingers over the brunette’s fluttering entrance. Kili’s toes were already curling at the edges of the coffee table, threating to topple it over, when Fili quickly stuffed two of his fingers deep inside his baby brother with no warning. The youth howled and arched his back, before resting against the couch and trembling in need at the thick penetration. Fili wiggled his fingers deeply into Kili, curling them and searching for his tight nub, and smiling when he found it as the brunette wailed while his prick twitched and leaked a steady puddle of precum all over the wrinkled skirt pushed up above his sex.

“F-Fee, please, Fee,” Kili begged, needing his brother’s cock to fill him, needing more of a stretch as his body relaxed against the two fingers inside him.

Fili smacked Kili’s ass cheek with his free hand, leaving a blushing mark behind, and chuckled as the younger jumped and then moaned as his body settled back onto the elder’s fingers.

“No whining, now be a good girl and grab your prick,” Fili purred, enjoying the whimpers escaping Kili’s mouth even as his lower lip was clamped between his teeth to keep them in.

Kili complied, grabbing his weeping cock with a shaking hand, but let it lie still, not moving.

“Good girl, little Kee,” Fili cooed, loving his baby brother so compliant, even as he trembled for release, “Now move your hand.”

Kili shuddered but began to fist himself up and down in short jerks, making small, puffy noises as each pull dragged him closer to release while Fili steadily pressed his fingers against the brunette’s prostrate gland.

“B-but Fee, I’m gonna…I can’t…ungh…Fili!” Kili shouted, his body seizing up as he readied to orgasm before Fili harshly pulled his fingers out of the younger and tugged Kili’s fist off his own cock, bringing all stimulation to a screeching halt.

Kili quivered on the couch, perched precariously, dick swaying in the cool breeze and gaping pucker fluttering and clenching around nothing, hungry, yawning for Fili’s fat prick to fill it.

Fili smacked his palm right over Kili’s spasming pucker in a wet spank, “Bad girl, don’t cum until I tell you to, Kee,” Fili instructed, wondering if Kili could even hear the lusty smile in his voice with how wound up the younger was.

Kili gulped and nodded fervently, “Yes Fee, I-I won’t, I’m sorry,” but finished in a quiet keen as his body cried out for more, having been brought so close to the edge only to fall back into nothing.

“Turn over onto your hands and knees,” Fili purred once more, loving the tremble in Kili’s knees as he almost nervously complied, hoping this would bring him the release he sought.

When Kili was settled, completely supported against the back, pillowed cushions of the couch; Fili stood up and unzipped his pants, the metallic noise of the zipper’s teeth separating sounding loud in the quiet room against the backdrop of Kili’s harsh, excited panting. The little skirt was hanging off Kili’s thin frame and his ass was entirely exposed while his hardened cock bobbed in front of him, rubbing every so often against the couch cushions and the polyester uniform spilling down over his front. Fili pushed three fingers into Kili, wanting his lover to be fully stretched even as he took his own cock out and pumped it in his thick hand.

Kili moaned and pressed himself back onto Fili’s fingers, always wanting more, such a greedy, cheeky thing he was, “You’re such a slut for my cock, just like a good, little girl,” Fili cooed at the shaking brunette.

“Yes Fee…mpfh…fuck me, big brother, I’ll be a good girl,” Kili whined piteously, even as Fili pushed a fourth finger into his gaping pucker, stretching him sharply.

Fili pulled his hand out of the tight muscle, feeling it spasm and ripple around his hand, before pushing his fat cock in with a thick, wet squelch while Kili wailed and moaned obscenely against the couch. Fili thrust in and out a few times before he stilled his movements, just holding himself deep inside Kili, enjoying the feeling of the brunette’s tight heat pulsing around him as the muscles spasmed with pleasured sensations.

“Clench around me, baby brother,” Fili growled, gripping his hand possessively around the brunette’s cock in a tight grip.

Kili only moaned louder, loving this dominating side of Fili he had never seen come out before, and did his best to clench around the hard rod impaling him even as it caused shudders of pleasure to shake through his whole body. Kili’s fingers curled into the couch and his legs felt like they might give way any second; he would clench and Fili would push himself in a bit deeper while Kili shook underneath him as the clenches triggered flutters and spasms of hedonistic delight.

“Such a good girl,” Fili cooed before finally releasing Kili’s cock, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, rocking in and out of the wrecked younger falling apart against the couch.

Kili was almost sobbing now as Fili fucked into him mercilessly, and as his back began to shake with his cries, the blonde bent over him and whispered in between heavy pants, “You all right, sweetheart?”

“Yes Fee! Fuck me h-harder,” Kili sobbed back while Fili growled once more, nipping the shell of the brunette’s ear and gripping his swaying cock once more.

Fili rubbed his thumb dirtily over the sticky, damp slit of Kili’s cock while the brunette keened underneath him as his hips continued to hammer into him. Fili moved his fingers down and pinched and rolled his little brother’s foreskin in his grip, tugging gently but teasingly before fisting the brunette’s entire prick and pumping in time with his own thrusts.

“Now Kee, cum now,” Fili demanded against the younger’s sweaty, slick back.

Kili fell apart, he screamed Fili’s name into the couch and choked off into gurgled sobs, shaking and spurting wave after wave of sticky spunk all over the cushions while the elder continued to rub his thumb against his sensitive slit as the brunette convulsed underneath him.

Fili released his baby brother’s dick and pulled out before Kili’s clenching pucker could force his own orgasm. The younger collapsed against the couch and Fili helped roll him over so he was sitting and facing the still-clothed elder, palming his own sticky erection, the crown purpled from strain. Fili released Kili’s blindfold and began pumping his cock close to the younger’s face.

When Fili started grunting and shaking, unbearably close to release, he gasped, “Kee, can I?” while his cock jutted against Kili’s smooth cheek.

The younger, finally gauging what his big brother was up to, nodded eagerly and shut his eyes once more, begging, “Cover me, Fee, make me your dirty, little girl.”

Fili moaned lowly and released his seed all over Kili’s face before directing the thick, plushy head of his cock to rub the spunk into the younger’s skin dirtily. Kili turned his head against the slippery prick and opened his mouth unexpectedly, allowing Fili to slip in while the younger swallowed around him and eagerly traced the softening erection with his tongue.

“God Kee, you’re so fucking perfect,” Fili moaned weakly while the younger proceeded to lick the elder’s cock clean before releasing the softening member with a cheeky pop and using his pink tongue to lick all around his own mouth, gathering what drops of Fili’s cum he could.

Fili took his hands and wiped the remaining seed off Kili’s cheeks in a wet smear, mumbling, “Was that okay, Kili? Was I too rough?” suddenly feeling unsure, but he had been so surprised and undone at seeing Kili dressed up in the sexy schoolgirl uniform; he had never really let loose like that before, fearing to take advantage of his little brother.

“Can we do that again?” Kili replied with a wide, cheeky grin, feeling completely sated and like he could melt into the debauched couch happily.

Fili chuckled, “Yeah, Kee, we sure can…but only if you’re a good girl, you cheeky thing.”

“Always,” Kili laughed in reply before puckering his lips and leaning up towards the kneeling blonde for a dirty kiss.

Fili easily complied, leaning down and kissing the younger firmly, tasting the saltiness of his own release against the brunette’s pink lips.

“You’re amazing, I love you,” Fili mumbled against Kili’s lips before pecking them again and again chastely.

“Love you more,” Kili replied and grinned against Fili’s kisses.

“Such a cheeky thing,” Fili returned before nipping at the younger’s pink pout deliciously.

Kili yawned and snuggled against the sticky, damp couch, perfectly content to just sleep in the mess they had made; but Fili scooped him up and carried him off to the shower while Kili flailed and whined in disagreement.

Fili only laughed and squeezed the grumbling brunette tighter to his chest; “We have to get you out of this dirty uniform, little girl.”

Kili stuck his tongue out at the elder before burying his face in Fili’s warm shoulder and sighing, as he was swayed back and forth down the hallway; his big brother was so wonderful to him and he couldn’t be happier.


	3. Naughty Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has a special, chocolaty surprise for Kili's birthday!

Fili smiled to himself as he walked into the living room from the tiny kitchen in their apartment. After their one, kinky escapade with that Japanese schoolgirl uniform, he knew Kili had been interested in trying more kinds of sexual play-Fili was interested too. His husband’s birthday was today and he had already taken Kili out for a nice dinner and gifted him with a few books on some mathematical subject or another the accounting student had been eyeing last time they had visited the bookstore. Tonight though, he wanted to continue in the wake of their dressing-up, kinky fun from the other night and make this birthday one Kili would never forget. He knew his little brother had a thing for chocolate, and had decided to tie that in with some fun food play during sex. It had been entirely arousing to sit at his desk all day in the quiet, conservative office and know that tonight he was going to ravish his husband, his little brother, with chocolaty fun for his birthday.

The hidden aspects of their relationship, being runaway brothers who had taken each other as lovers, had always been somewhat of a turn-on for Fili; knowing they had a secret nobody else could know, knowing his little brother would always belong to him in their private way. Now that they were exploring their kinkier sides together, it only made their secret that much hotter to the blonde. He had needed to adjust himself in his suit slacks several times, because he knew his thick erection was bulging the thin, tailored material obviously; but he had made it through the day, and had even behaved during Kili’s birthday dinner, and now here they were.

As soon as Fili pulled out the plump, moist, chocolate cupcake from its hiding place behind his back, Kili grinned wide, “Chocolate! My favorite!”

Fili smirked, “Happy Birthday, Kee,” before fumbling the small treat and accidentally rubbing a tiny bit of chocolate frosting on the brunette’s shirt, “Oh no! Guess you’ll just have to take that off then…” Fili intoned with a false pitch of concern to his voice.

Kili giggled, “Really, Fili? If you want me out of my clothes, you just have to ask.”

Fili leered lecherously at the brunette before setting the cupcake aside and quickly divesting him of all his clothing while Kili fumbled and tangled himself up trying to help. Once Kili was naked and panting against the couch, cock eagerly hardening and already beginning to leak pearly drops of precum, Fili picked the chocolate treat back up in his hand with a devilish smile.

Fili held the cupcake up to Kili’s mouth and murmured, “Eat, little brother,” while languidly watching the brunette open his plush, pink lips for the morsel.

Fili fed Kili a spongy bite, but as Kili pulled back and closed his mouth, the blonde pushed his hand forward and swiped a little bit of the frosting on the brunette’s lips.

“Such a messy eater,” Fili tutted disapprovingly with a smirk before leaning forward and licking the chocolate frosting off his brother’s lips with his hot tongue.

“Fili…what?” Kili tried to ask before his words were muffled by the blonde’s lips against his, kissing him passionately.

Fili rubbed his lips slickly against Kili’s before moving his warm mouth to the brunette’s stubbly jaw and up to his sensitive earlobe, sucking gently and nipping at it teasingly. The brunette arched up and whined for more but Fili only returned his lips to Kili’s mouth, kissing him soundly.

“Mmm…Fee,” Kili groaned into the kiss, swollen prick twitching with need where it rested hotly against his belly.

“Oops,” Fili murmured wickedly against Kili’s mouth as he swiped the cupcake’s frosting all over the brunette’s hard cock.

Kili moaned at the soft, chilled feel of the frosting smearing all over his erection, shivering in anticipation as Fili stood from the couch and looked down at him with a lascivious gaze.

“You’ve made such a mess, Kee, I’m going to have to clean this up and then punish you. You’ve been such a naughty, little thing,” Fili stated seriously, though his mouth was twitching into a smirk as he spoke.

“I-I’m sorry, Fee,” Kili panted, “‘M sorry I’ve been a naughty thing,” he finished with a low moan, almost trembling with need for his big brother’s touch.

Fili dropped to his knees before Kili and began to clean all the chocolate frosting on his dick off with small, kitten licks, the lack of friction causing Kili to wail in need while his hips shook with restraint from not just pushing forward and trying to fuck the elder’s face.

Fili purred against Kili’s cock, “Good boy, little brother,” before finally taking pity on the hapless brunette and swallowing his hardness whole, gulping around the fleshy head as it hit the back of his throat.

Fili reached up to fondle Kili’s fleshy scrotum softly, rolling the delicate orbs around in his hand before reaching further back and teasingly rubbing the pads of his fingers against the brunette’s puckered entrance. Kili finally pushed his cock deep into his big brother’s mouth, fucking into his face rudely, but unable to care as he howled in bliss while Fili continued to tease his heated flesh.

Fili hollowed his cheeks and sucked a few goods times before pulling off with a lewd pop, “All clean, you naughty thing,” he purred salaciously while Kili squirmed and whined against the couch.

“Fee…” the brunette keened, cock bobbing wetly as it still throbbed for more attention.

“No, no. You’ve been a naughty thing, remember? So I’m going to have to punish you now,” Fili intoned with mock sternness.

Fili sat on the opposite end of the couch, near the cushioned arm, and gestured towards the needy brunette to come close, internally hoping his little brother was up for what he had planned, “Over my knee, naughty thing; I’m going to spank you,” he murmured lowly, watching carefully as his husband’s eyes instantly widened as his pupils dilated with lusty desire-so Kili definitely liked this then.

Kili scrambled down the couch, scooting and crawling in his haste, to reach the blonde. When he was hovering next to Fili on his knees, the blonde positioned the brunette so that his legs were lying out behind him, resting on the couch, while his torso and groin were resting across the elder’s lap. Kili’s pert ass pushed into the air right over Fili’s thighs while the brunette’s head was pillowed on the arm of the couch. Kili had moved his hands up to grip the couch arm and Fili smirked, as it appeared his husband was bracing himself. The brunette jumped and trembled with a loud moan as Fili tucked his husband’s long cock in between his own, strong, clothed thighs, the fabric rubbing against the tender flesh with delicious friction.

Fili reached in between the cushions where he had hidden a special surprise earlier, grinning widely at the thought of Kili’s reaction. The blonde pulled the bottle of chocolate syrup out and waved it in front of Kili’s face, chuckling softly at the gasp of surprise it earned from the brunette. He drizzled the sticky syrup all over Kili’s firm ass before using his fingers to spread it around, making extra sure he rubbed generous amounts onto the brunette’s puckered entrance. Fili probed one finger around Kili’s hole, rubbing at the puckered flesh and poking against it firmly before we wiggled his thick digit inside the tight entrance while the brunette bucked and whined underneath his hand. He could feel Kili’s dick twitching and pulsing as it was trapped tightly between his thighs and could see the brunette’s body tensing in pleasure, already winding up towards orgasm though they had barely begun.

As Kili was focused on his trapped cock and his brother’s finger in his hole, the blonde brought his free hand up and then smacked it against the brunette’s firm ass cheek with a slap. Kili jerked but then moaned loudly against the couch cushion, the combined sensations of having his cock trapped and rubbed between Fili’s thighs, the thick finger slowly fucking in and out of him, and the sharp sting after the spank all rolled together to create an erotically charged, sensory overload. Fili smiled at Kili’s loud moan, so his baby brother liked getting spanked?

The blonde slipped a second finger into Kili’s tight hole and scissored them, pulling and stretching at his muscled rim pleasurably as the chocolate syrup created a sticky mess around his hand. Fili lifted his free hand and brought it down in another spank, making sure to fuck Kili on his fingers at the same time while the brunette squirmed and desperately rubbed his cock back and forth in between the blonde’s thighs with shallow thrusts. Fili added a third finger and spanked Kili again before doing the same with a fourth, stretching him widely open on his hand while continuing to slap at his firm ass until it shone rosy red underneath the dark, chocolate syrup rubbed all around.

Kili was convulsing now, not sure if he should thrust his erection forward in between Fili’s thighs or push his ass back, fucking himself deeper onto the blonde’s hand. He could feel his stomach twisting with heat and thought he might explode if Fili only spanked him one more time; but Fili withdrew his hand, and moved to get up, while Kili panted and gasped at him, pleading for more. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Fili only maneuvered Kili until he was lying on his back against the couch, legs spread wide, and completely open to the blonde. 

“You were being such a good boy, but now I see you’ve made another mess,” Fili murmured huskily, leering at his trembling baby brother on the couch, ass all covered in chocolate syrup.

“‘M sorry Fee, c-clean me up?” Kili breathed hopefully as Fili grinned wide and got to his knees in front of the brunette.

“You’ll have to help this time,” Fili purred before roughly pushing three of his fingers back into Kili’s sticky slit and gathering as much chocolate syrup from around the brunette’s puckered rim as he could.

Fili withdrew his fingers and pressed them to the younger’s pink lips, “Clean them off,” he whispered lowly, feeling his own arousal jerk eagerly at the sight of his baby brother licking the chocolate syrup from his fingers that had been inside the brunette’s own slit not moments before.

Kili sucked whorishly at Fili’s fingers, not caring as he tasted himself underneath the chocolate syrup, and only moaning for more when the blonde tugged his hand away.

“Now, now, don’t be such a greedy, naughty thing, I should get a turn too,” Fili smirked before leaning down and thrusting his tongue as deep into Kili’s clenching hole as he could manage.

Fili licked in and all around Kili’s tight entrance, laving his tongue wetly and drooling down his own chin obscenely as he sought out as much of the remaining chocolate syrup as he could find. Every time he poked his tongue into Kili’s hole, the brunette’s knees would tremble as his legs buckled and he cried for more.

Fili pulled away from Kili, licking his lips rudely to wipe away the stickiness the syrup had left behind, and grabbed at the remaining portion of the chocolate cupcake they had haphazardly set aside earlier.

“Time to eat your birthday dessert, naughty thing,” Fili murmured lowly, handing the battered cupcake to the brunette before moving to lie on top of him on the couch.

“Fili, w-what are you…” Kili tried to mumble out before Fili was holding the chocolate treat right to the brunette’s lips, while adjusting himself so that he was laying directly in the cradle of his husband’s hips and pelvis, their arousals pressing together firmly through the blonde’s pants.

“Shhh Kee, eat your cupcake,” Fili grinned as he hushed the bewildered brunette, before starting a thick, dragging rhythm with his hips against Kili’s, remembering how the younger had always gotten off so easily at their dry, clothed, rubbing against each other when they had been younger and still wouldn’t dare to touch each other underneath their clothing.

Kili confusedly stuffed the last of the chocolate cupcake into his mouth before grunting and moaning loudly around the mouthful and accidentally puffing chocolate cake crumbs all over as soon as Fili started rocking against him, rubbing their erections together pleasurably while the pants Fili had on only created more delicious friction. Fili started sucking on the brunette’s sensitive earlobe, laving his hot tongue all around, and Kili groaned, gulping quickly to swallow the last of the chocolate cupcake before beginning to buck back up into the blonde.

Fili smirked against Kili’s sweaty flesh as he heard his little brother’s low groaning turn into high-pitched keening, a sure sign he was close to finishing. He reached down and used his damp, sticky fingers to start rubbing at the brunette’s sensitive nipples and Kili exploded underneath him, wailing and freezing in an upwards thrust against Fili’s thick hips as he spilled his sticky seed between them. Fili could feel Kili’s hot release spreading against the front of his pants, right over his own cock, and he sped up his frantic thrusts while biting down hard on his little brother’s bony shoulder. He moaned into Kili’s skin, teeth clamped down and leaving a purple mark in their stead as he poured his own cum into his debauched and thoroughly stained pants.

Fili released Kili’s abused shoulder and tried to catch his breath on top of the younger while the brunette squirmed and giggled underneath him, blushing red from his hairline down to his chest, “T-that was…oh God Fee, you’re so amazing…just, thank you,” Kili managed to stammer between his flustered tittering and gasping, thoroughly in love with this dominant side Fili was letting loose during their sexual play.

“Happy birthday, Kili,” Fili replied happily, overwhelmed with love and warm affection for his wonderful husband who had seemed to blossom with him as they explored their sexuality and kinks together. He hadn’t been sure how Kili would like his naughty, chocolaty fun, but clearly the brunette had enjoyed it just as much as him. Then again, Kili was such a naughty, little thing so he supposed it hadn’t been that much of a stretch to think his baby brother would enjoy his kinky fun.

“It was perfect, Fee, I love you,” Kili whispered, having finally calmed his flustered breathing and fluttering heart.

“You’re perfect, birthday-boy, and I’m glad you liked the chocolate cupcake I picked out for you,” Fili smiled, teasing lightly about the poor, devoured chocolate cupcake he had specially ordered with extra frosting on top for their adventures that evening.

Kili beamed at his elder brother before leaning up and whispering, “I’ll be sure to be a naughty thing again soon so you can punish me some more,” with a cheeky wink.

Fili smirked back down at Kili, “It’s a date, you naughty thing.”


End file.
